This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with communications circuitry.
Electronic devices often use communications circuitry to transfer data to external devices. Conventional electronic devices include wired data ports such as Universal Serial Bus (USB) ports, Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) ports, Thunderbolt ports, or any other desired ports for conveying data with an external device. The data conveyed over the wired data ports often includes large data files such as high definition video and audio data. The wired data ports allow for relatively high rates of data transfer (i.e., data rates of 1 bit per second or greater). The high data rates obtainable using wired data ports allows for large data files to be transferred to the external device in a relatively short amount of time. However, wired data ports can be bulky and occupy excessive space on the electronic device.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide electronic devices with improved data transfer capabilities.